Modern medical researches have shown that the human cerebral tissues including the cerebrum and the cerebellum are very sensitive to magnetic signals. Magnetic stimulus can improve the local blood circulation of the cerebrum, stipulate the restoration of cerebral cells, and activate the cerebral tissues. Utilizing the brain sensitivity to a magnetic field, magnetic induction can be carried out to the brain to cure and prevent neurological diseases without trauma but with high safety for using magnetic stimulus. Currently, the magnetic field for magnetic stimulus is a pulsed magnetic field with relatively high frequency, which is used mainly for diagnosis of neurological diseases and hardly has satisfactory effect of treating the diseases. Meanwhile, scientific research has also found that magnetic stimuli with different frequency bands have different biological effects on the brain.
The prior art of the technique has no medical devices which have the function of regulating the brain neurotransmitter by generating a current with an ultra-low frequency to act on a brain through electrodes or coils and then regulating the brain function. However, with the increasing pressure caused by social competition, psychic and psychological diseases have become a challenge to the human beings. It is therefore very necessary to regulate the cerebral functions for modern human beings.